


Letting Go-Oneshots

by Hannah0318



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah0318/pseuds/Hannah0318
Summary: They are  my experiences but written as Bucky's and Steve's. I'm too lazy to get a diary and my friends look as though they are tired and frustrated to hear me pin over him.





	1. Their No Such Thing As Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> 10.22.17 Shaking hands. Minor characters Sam and Nat.  
> 11.12.17

When I first met James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes I thought he was the rudest guy who has ever walked this Earth. He was accompanied by k, C, and Aunt. He had some black shades and he was on the phone. He waved with his fingers to gesture and he never bothered to look at me again. In my mind I was like "gee you might be cute but with the way you present yourself, never mind." I focused my attention to the individuals, whom he was accompanied. They had invited me to a charity but I did not trust them at first. Keep in mind I was heading to Stark Industry for I was an intern. I am small and would probably pass as a twelve year old. I just wanted to leave but I didn't want to be rude. My mother raised me better and also not to deceive people. I debated in my mind whether I should or shouldn't give them my phone number. After a while I cam to a conclusion if anything I can always ignore their phone calls after all my phone is always in airplane mode. As I did they called me in order to verify my phone number. The second time I met Bucky he recognized me and gave me his best smile and I of course gave him my 'disappointed' trademark face. He was so thrilled and happy to know me but I had no idea at the time who he was. I mean come on if you ever saw a handsome man with blue eyes like him you can never forget them. My friend who I had initially met him with, K had re-introduced us. I gave him my awkward hi and apologized for not knowing him. As K and I sat down for this charity I kept playing Bucky's name hoping I would remember him. Sure enough that's when it hit he was the rude guy with the cell and the black shades. Ask K if Bucky had shades and was on the phone when we first met each other. She told me,"I think so." I look around for him and also why was he so different in personality wise when I first met? Also he has blue eyes? Sam, Nat, and I were laughing back and forth about dumb stuff. At one point, Tony comes concerned about the trash not being taken out. Somehow Tony is approaching me but then he goes to the opposite of me. I was so confused as to whether he was going to give me a hug or talk to me. I spent the reminder of time staring at him. At one point he motions and announces that we are leaving. I hug Nat and Sam and say my goodbye to Bruce. Then I see Steve with his blue eyes, smile, light brown coat and blue pants heading my way. I say bye to him and then reaches his hand out. I look as his hand for a few seconds whether I should shake or politely decline. I shake his hand but with Tony and the trashcan event I'm still confused as to what's happening. I'm shaking his hand when he say,"you're shaking my hand too much." At the time I didn't realize he was teasing me so I, Bucky like always I'm too serious and I take things too literal. I told him I'm not using too much force. As he says this I look into his eyes and face. I know it's rude and creepy but I can't help it. I also see our hands together and look at our hands together as if they are going to tell me whether or not I'm shaking his more than I should. As I leave with Tony I start asking myself questions. Was I holding his hand too much? Was I really creepy or did I freak him out? Does he like me or not? He always makes the first move but when I try to approach he is always busy. Now that I was resigned to love him from afar he speaks to me again. Are we playing with each other, the cat and the mouse? Are we going to continue like this. At the end I'm too embarrassed because Sam, Nat, Bruce, and ugh Tony was watching the exchange.


	2. Letting Go

Today, Bucky had stated how he remembered when he had first me me. Great the last ting I wanted was for him of all people to remind me how I looked the first time we met. I was praying he would say the second instead of the actual first, but no. Just thinking about how I looked I cringe, I was all sweaty, red, and out of breath. I was power-walking to Stark Industry, for I was an intern. At the rate I was going I would be most certainly if not already late. What shocked even more is that he had remembered both times. What's that Aunt and other guest had to witness our exchange of experiences and memories of it.


	3. 1/6/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony being Tony decided to do an ice breaker.

Tony had told us a week ago about his ice breaker challenge. You have me here trying to impress and look good for Bucky. Here comes Tony with let's all go hiking. Like really Tony hiking? I'm going to look red and sweaty. Eww.   
So here we are on a Saturday morning getting ready. Sam and I are going to carpool. Like always Sam being Sam. We arrived late to the hiking. Turns out the rest of the team and others had just finished stretching. There all scattered getting to ready. Walk up to others and greet them. I see some of my team mates; there is Natasha, Peter, and Tony. With a few others I can't remember there names. Sharon there too but she looks tired and not glamorous as always.   
We get in lines of four. Im standing behind Sam and then I see Bucky. Bucky looks so good in gray. His hair is done just like the rest of the guys. I try acting like I don't see him. Bucky has a gray sweater, gray shoes, and comfortable pants. Like dang can't this guy get any hotter?   
Sharon evening out the lines so she removes me from being behind Sam. Great the last thing I need. I try not getting upset about it. Just in time Tony start introducing the rules and what not. I'm trying to concentrate on what Tony is saying but I'm too busy looking at Bucky. Why is Bucky on his phone and with who? I try thinking about it.  
Later on we start head out to the mountains. We are walking in group of twos. Sam is in front of the person next to me. Everyone so quiet. I try to look for Bucky but it's no use. I don't see him in the front so he most be in the back somewhere. Great Natasha is taking pictures of us. I'm not in the mood to smile.   
When we get almost to the top Tony and Maria Hill had decided to wait for the rest. What felt like hours but was probably minutes turns out that we have to go down for them. Bucky is one of them.   
Im feeling slightly sick but I try to ignore. When we half way down I see the rest in a small section just there. Sharon, Bucky, and a few others. Turns out we won't be going up again. Glad to hear that, well me and my stomach. I'm in a hurry to go down but no Tony had to get us in a picture when we are all sweaty and red.   
At one point Im standing so close but the same time so far away from Bucky. I discreetly check out his butt. Tony then decides to a hugging session but then when I react everyone has gotten a partner to hug. Standing next to a guy I know but hardly ever spoken to. We look at each other at the same time. We have the same expression like "nah I'm not hugging you." We stand there for a few seconds acting as though we didn't hear anything. We look back at each other when someone snitches one. "Aww Steve is so lonely." I tell myself,"great now I got to participate and hug someone." So I extend my arms to hug the guy. I mean we are sweating already and more germs won't hurt. Plus I'll go straight to shower.   
I didn't get to hug Bucky but I at least used the restroom. So that's a plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky had asked me how my day was. I replied to with if he wanted the truth or more as a lie. In which in replied at truth. I told him truly stressed. I took a breath and got the courage to ask him hope he comes when to knowing all of the company info. In which he replied he had problems at home. In they only thought he ate and slept the whole day. So he had to go out his way to help out. While I was still thinking how Tony begin Tony embarrassed him. Poor innocent Bucky. Tony Stark was talking about bringing our girlfriends, boyfriend's, etc, so Bucky out of the blue said yeahhh!!. Toni heard and he put on him on blast. Tony was like ,"how?, What?" And laughing. 


End file.
